Ojiro Sasame
) |eyes = Brown ( ) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |occupation = Surfer |family = |status = Alive |mangadebut = JJL Chapter 5 Soft & Wet (4) |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist then neutral character featured in JoJolion. Ojiro is a surfer who ambushes Josuke Higashikata and Yasuho Hirose at Yoshikage Kira's apartment in order to have revenge for Yoshikage goading him into eating his fingertips. He is a Stand User who can specifically control wounded limbs through his Fun Fun Fun. Appearance Sasame is a man of average to above-average height and athletic build. He has light hair, short or shaved except for a light sweep at his front. According to Yoshikage Kira, he has a very visible tan that causes him to stand out. In a flashback to his meeting with Kira, he wears a tan wetsuit. While eating in the ramen shop, he is bare-chested, only wearing some sort of puffer vest. When he meets Josuke, he is wearing a shirt with a bowtie, along with a jacket and gloves. All of his clothes have his Stand's "Q"-like symbol patterned across them. Personality Sasame has strong sadistic tendencies, having used his Stand to toy with or torture a girl who accepted his invitation to go with him to the beach. He also believes that because of his Stand's power, he could theoretically get away with murder despite having never killed a person.JJL Chapter 6: Soft & Wet (5) p.21 He is consumed with a desire for revenge against Yoshikage Kira for the arbitrary harassment the latter committed against him that ultimately led to the loss of his fingertips. Sasame is proud of being a surfer, happy to call it his job. Abilities Sasame's Stand is Fun Fun Fun, with the ability to control the body of a person underneath him. History Background Sasame developed a Stand in his childhood. The house where he grew up was completely leveled by the earthquake and one of the Wall Eyes rose on that spot. Sasame, in his adult life, was using Fun Fun Fun's ability on a woman and submerging her in water at the beach when confronted by Yoshikage Kira. Kira, appearing from behind Sasame, insulted his occupation as a surfer by questioning whether surfers were men of the sea or men of the land. Kira later encountered him in a ramen shop near a port, and relayed the same question. After warning him to stay away from the coast, Kira then forced Sasame to leave by inserting an explosive bubble within his face. As he ran out, Sasame accidentally bumped into Josefumi Kujo, causing the latter to spill an excessive amount of pepper into his ramen. Some time after this encounter, Kira began questioning Sasame whether or not he was even a man at all, and Sasame was ultimately coaxed by Kira into eating all ten of his own fingers under the influence of alcohol in an attempt to prove he was a man. JoJolion After this incident, Sasame swore revenge on Kira and was the one responsible for setting all the traps in the apartment room, planning to attack Kira when he returned. Additionally, in order to remove anyone who might be associated with Kira, Sasame planted photo albums of bound women in the apartment. He initially mistakes the protagonist to be Kira, attempting to kill him with his Stand. Once defeated, he realizes his mistake, while still acknowledging a certain familiarity. He explains that he is not Kira, along with his grudge against the latter. Following the interrogation, he is then knocked out. Chapters * * * }} Gallery Ojiro Surfer.jpg|Ojiro as a surfer Ojiro&Woman.PNG|Using his ability on a random woman Ojiro_and_Kira.jpg|Confronted by Kira KQBubbleSasame.png|Sasame has a bubble planted in his face by Killer Queen OjiroEyePop.PNG|Having his eyesight taken by Soft & Wet Ojiro fingers.jpg|Taking off his gloves with his teeth due to his lack of fingertips Ojiro_caught.png|Caught by Josuke after being defeated Ojiro_knocked_out.png|Incapacitated by Josuke References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Part 8 Antagonists Category:Retired Characters